


Bathhouse tease

by purplefox



Series: 61 days of KakashixNaruto [60]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Kakashi distracts Naruto and builds his self confidence





	

It was not that often they were alone. Not that often they were alone in such a place either. But Kakashi doubted Naruto even noticed where they were. He was too busy muttering to himself. Kakashi did not know what the problem was but he was willing to bet it was Sai.

Watching the interactions between the two was amusing. Especially when he was the one to soothe Naruto’s feelings or help the blond understand Sai a little better. Sai was actually trying but with someone like Naruto you were bound to bump heads eventually.

And teasing Naruto gave in hilarious results. Sai’s only problem was that he was curious as well as brutally honest. All that tended to lead to was blunt statements that always got on Naruto’s nerves. Or hit him where it hurt.

Kakashi was curious to what caused the problem this time but he was dying for a proper bath. They had been out in the field for almost too long and he and Naruto had drawn the short straws for wrapping up the mission. Not that Kakashi minded that much it was himself and Naruto after all but he was missing Konoha and his bed far more than he thought he ever would.

So with his towel wrapped around his face and a quick glance back to Naruto he shrugged and left the blonde alone.

XxX

Naruto was still in that mood and it was bothering him. Kakashi crept up behind Naruto and wrapped his hands around his waist. Not a protest was uttered instead Naruto remained in his thoughts as he stared into his lap.

“Trouble?” Kakashi questioned as he tugged Naruto so that he was on his lap.

“Sai’s a perverted dick.” Naruto muttered. Kakashi chuckled. “I’m serious!”

“What was it this time?” Kakashi asked curiously. Naruto shifted on him and Kakashi’s gaze went to Naruto’s covered lap it clicked for him then. “That again?”

“He calls me dickless!” Naruto snapped his angry movements made the water move dangerously.

“Well it’s right here.” Kakashi pointed out as he wrapped his hand around the body part in question. He smiled into Naruto’s shoulder when the blond shuddered in his arms before the boy’s cock twitched in his grip. “And look how lively it is. Hello.”

“Stop!” Naruto laughed and he tried to wiggle away. But it was the wrong time for that and Kakashi hummed a negative reply as he swiped his thumb over the tip. Naruto groaned low in his throat as his cock twitched again in Kakashi’s grip. “Behave.”

“Tell that to this.” Kakashi mused. “Look how big it is getting.” He continued as Naruto’s erection thickened. “You’re the perfect size. A grower actually.”

“Stop.” Naruto’s ears had flushed a deep red and Kakashi knew that was not from the hot water. “Don’t talk like that.”

“Like what?” Kakashi asked seriously as his strokes picked up pace. The more Naruto thickened the longer the strokes became. Kakashi debated releasing his grip on Naruto’s waist so he could fondle the boy but knew the moment he let the boy go he would crumple to the side or flee. He kept his arm where it was.

“You know.” Naruto’s voice had gotten husky. “Pervy sensei.”

“And who is the one getting off hmm?” Kakashi nipped the curve of Naruto’s ear. “And you feel so lovely too.” Naruto grinded on his lap the movement sending tingles down Kakashi’s body. He partially wished he could do something but he knew what he currently had was all he could have currently.

Naruto’s hand covered his and forced Kakashi to pay attention to the tip of Naruto’s cock. Kakashi’s bark of laughter bounced around the room. “There.” Naruto panted. “Please.”

“Here?” Kakashi teased as he treated Naruto to broad sweeps of his thumb over the blonde’s cock. “This what you need?” He got Naruto’s cry in response. “So beautiful.” He muttered into the back on Naruto’s neck.

“Harder.” Naruto gritted out and Kakashi gave in and released his grip on Naruto. The boy planted a hand on the jutting rocks ahead of them and arched his back giving Kakashi more access. His pants echoed and drove Kakashi’s own desire. “Kakashi.” Naruto whimpered and Kakashi smiled.

His hands picked up speed. Driving Naruto to climax. When it finally came Naruto stiffened in his arms and his cry was strangled. Naruto’s last minute attempt to keep quiet and not draw attention to them. But the water would be dirty anyway. Kakashi hid his smile into Naruto’s shoulder.

His own neglected cock throbbed but this had not been about him. He ignored it.

XxX

“Pervert.” Naruto muttered as he got dressed and Kakashi stopped in the middle of pulling on his own clothes to look at Naruto curiously. Naruto turned back as he slipped on his pants and rolled his eyes. “What the hell was that back there?”

“Reminding you that you have a dick?” Kakashi asked curiously. He pulled on his mask to watch Naruto curiously. “What’s wrong?”

“Didn’t you say you weren’t going to do anything to me?” Naruto prodded and Kakashi turned away to laugh. He knew his shaking shoulders would give the game away but Naruto’s pout was almost too much to stand. “Pervert you said you were going to wait.”

“I am going to wait.” Kakashi pointed out as he folded his used towel. “I didn’t lie.”

“You just jerked me off.” Naruto pointed out as he shrugged into his jacket. Kakashi watched Naruto adjust his weapons before he zipped the jacket closed.

“I’m waiting to fuck you.” Kakashi clarified. “Anything else is fair game.” He said slyly. “I’m sorry if you thought otherwise.” Naruto flushed darkly. “So you see, me fucking you is off limits until further notice… on the other hand we can touch each other all we want. Unless you want to stick to what we were doing recently.”

And Kakashi enjoyed their late night dry humpings but bringing Naruto was a pleasure he did not want to give up. He had a long way to wait and the only reason he was waiting was because Naruto’s body was too honest. Even if he did not limp the day after. The boy would give off the fact he had been fucked and Kakashi was not going to let anyone but himself take the claim.

“We can do both.” Naruto muttered as he folded his own towel. “But we’re still waiting.”

Kakashi eyed Naruto’s ass and sadly counted the days he would have to wait. “No problem.” He answered he noticed Naruto’s changed mood and chuckled silently to himself. He doubted Naruto was still thinking about Sai now.


End file.
